


人造之神造人，神造之人造神

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Antiviral (2012), Moon (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada





	人造之神造人，神造之人造神

　　山姆不（算）是第一个死于地球外的人类。

　　空心粉盛在面前的盘子里，从罐头里开出的番茄肉酱淋在上面。希德把盘子推给他，然后坐到对面吃药，山姆开始对他讲昨晚的梦。整整三天，他蜷缩在没有转圜余地的窄狭空间，一百次睡去，一千次醒来。孤身一人在宇宙中前行，要去往他精神上的故乡，从未拥有的那个；克隆人第一次离开他生长之地的旅程就是归家。蓝色的星球越来越近，进入大气层的数秒间，这句话涌入山姆的思绪：生命在宇宙的边角消散。

　　“然后我醒过来。”山姆说，“喘得像陷入泥沼的犀牛，喉咙则疼得像刚被另一头犀牛捅个对穿。”

　　“你得吃药。”希德从大塑料盒里找出一个小塑料盒递给他，“你可以……吃完你的面再吃这个，但你得吃。”

　　塑料盒里的排列如下：希德的药盒从左往右摆，山姆的药盒从右往左放。大体上，他们吃的药组成类似，多是些不知希德从哪里搞来的处方药。可是山姆不能直接照搬希德那份，他对某种常见抗生素过敏。

　　“我以为他们会把克隆人设计得十全十美。”希德说。

　　可那就不是克隆人了，对不对？克隆人不是设计出来的，他们直接偷窃本体的所有信息，从细胞里碱基对的排列顺序、到发旋的旋转方向。山姆笑起来时眼角边有细纹，这是因为他数十年都这样笑，皱褶已经被那一小块皮肤记下来；山姆笑起来时眼角边有细纹，这是因为本来的山姆笑起来时眼角边有细纹。因此山姆对青霉素过敏也不过是对原本那位山姆的拙劣致敬。

　　“你说他是怎么发现自己对它过敏的？”希德漫不经心地问，“一次皮试？”

　　显然希德又在走神。“我有他去月球之前的所有记忆。”山姆又被迫重申这一点。所以这不是山姆自己发现的，是爸爸妈妈带发高烧的、一岁多的小山姆去诊所时发现的。妈妈柔软的手搭在山姆的额头上，他全身则躺在爸爸温暖的怀抱中。“你妈妈急得直掉眼泪。”后来爸爸这样讲。山姆惊奇地看向妈妈。“你爸爸的眼睛也红了。”妈妈回击。他被视他为独一无二的珍宝的爸爸妈妈围在沙发正中间，吃一个洗好的苹果。

　　“现在的山姆·贝尔可算得上是超级巨星，大家都追捧他。”他注意到山姆的眼神，“不是你，除掉我没人知道你；也不是本来那位，他不过是一个普通的宇宙技工，独自抚养女儿的鳏夫；是现在从月球回来这一位山姆，他怎么运气好到联系上地球的？”

　　因为山姆把屏蔽器的坐标输给采矿机。

　　运输能源的飞船带着山姆降落到海面上，离岸边不远的三角洲入海口。来接头的工人还没到，山姆手脚发麻，按开那一扇窄门往外走，被增加的重力往下猛拖，跪在浅水中。针芒般的目光刺在他滑稽可笑的太空服外，他抬头，被岸边红头发反射的日光晃到眼睛。“我那会儿以为你含在嘴里的是一根烟，我想着走到岸边的第一件事就是要找你讨根烟抽。”山姆后来有次对希德坦诚。结果希德含的是温度计，他也没等山姆自己走到岸边，而是脱去黑色的大衣和鞋袜、挽起裤脚，蹚水而过来搀扶他。

　　“别走。”他坐在浇筑沥青的港口边，大口地呼吸从未感受过、却又确实埋藏在记忆里的地球空气——清新香甜，没有废气的污染，得益于他和另外的他在月球上的工作。帮他的红发男人面无表情地在一旁兀自整理着装，看上去准备离开。“我没有地方可去。”山姆对他说。在记忆中，他有家要回。但是毕竟那不是他的记忆，所以也不是他的家。

　　“如果不想被丢下就自己跟上。”他没回头，所以山姆只能看见他脑后扎得整整齐齐的小发髻。

　　从最起初，山姆就喜欢希德扎起来的那头红发。希德脸色苍白，连嘴唇都常年不带血色，一头红发倒是熠熠生辉。山姆喜欢旁人头发的光泽感，让他想起特丝，特丝的金发笔直柔顺，朝四面八方折射光线，如同是美发产品广告里的明星。希德的头发梳得一丝不苟，完美地贴合在他头上，和杰森自己四处乱翘的杂毛大相径庭。

　　随后他们一起滚到床上去时，山姆才发现自己大错特错。他不小心碰松希德的皮筋，两缕额侧的碎发散落下来，山姆感到快要窒息。“你是卷发。”他看着那些随希德动作起伏弹跳的发卷。

　　“有什么问题吗？”希德问他，性器与山姆的性器靠在一起缓慢地摩擦。

　　全都是问题，山姆想这样回答他。不过他没说出口，反而是把浓浊的精液射在希德的小腹上。

　　公司卑劣的计划被揭露跟山姆毫无关系——这样说也不对，毕竟是山姆让采矿机推倒的信号屏蔽器。可是随后发生的事情没有任何他的手笔，是另一位、下一位山姆，现在出名的这位自己联系上地球，自己搞明白发生什么事，自己自救。所有人都以为他是第六号山姆，就连戈蒂也不知情。还有一个人知道，山姆的上一位山姆，但他已经死在月球上。

　　回到梦中的那个想法，山姆吃完意面，打开希德递给他的药盒。“伦理学家认为，山姆·贝尔不能算作是首个死于地外的人类，你知道吧？”希德低垂着眉眼，不知道有没有在听。

　　在地球上的人类勃然大怒，他们解决掉能源的问题，许多竞争与矛盾突然被化解，以致同情心都变得泛滥起来。已经激活的这个克隆体被接回地球，余下沉睡的克隆体就地被尽数销毁。公司被收购，换做一年轮班制的整组真人科学家，交由全球监督，每隔两个月他们会在月球直播些科学实验，当作给中学和小学生的视频课堂。这增大公司的运营成本，没错，但在实际获得的巨大利润的前提下，资本家不过是从蛋糕中分出微小的一块，这样他们还能保留剩下的部分。

　　一时之间，山姆·贝尔成为舆论的焦点，风头无两；但当蜂拥而至的发现他不过是一个无趣的、正在老去的前技工，他们把长枪短炮似的摄像头与话筒对准唯一留存的克隆山姆，给他摇滚巨星的礼遇，播报他任何琐碎的日常举止。戈蒂的祝愿落了空，社会已经不再是山姆记得的那样，大众也不再是，人们变得完全不像人们。

　　“我不想那样。”他的来历和长相根本瞒不过希德，除掉细枝末节的部分，第一条新闻被播报时希德当即就明白他的身份。“他没做什么事，却被当作神祇追捧。你看，现在连他伤风感冒都要被人效仿。”山姆看着希德的眼睛，“你不会把我曝光出去吧？”

　　没有必要，希德对造星事务不甚了解，在已有一个山姆·贝尔的情况下推出另一个也不算什么好选择，恐怕还会因为丧失独特性而起反效果，他另有打算。给山姆注射第一个病毒的时机，希德挑选在晚上。山姆挤在他的小床上熟睡，希德从床头的小冰柜中拿出他提前准备的试剂，这是出名的那位山姆新染的一种炎症。他拆开一管新的注射器，吸出病毒，注射进躺在他身旁的山姆的小臂。

　　第二天早上希德被山姆的咳嗽声吵醒。“我好像感冒了。”山姆说。

　　“让我看看。”希德伸手去摸他下颌骨与喉咙交接的位置，有一个硬硬的小块，“是扁桃体炎。”他下结论。“我今天从诊所给你拿点针药。”

　　“那真是多谢你，”山姆从床上坐起来，“马什医生。”

　　家里有很多的药、注射针管和（病毒）试剂，山姆想当然地认为希德是位医生，虽然他从来不穿白褂。希德将错就错，自称他在诊所上班。给山姆注射完第一针后，所有事情都变得简单起来。现在希德有足够的借口给他注射更多更多的病毒试剂，每一种都是“为了让你好起来”，但山姆再也没有回到彻底的健康状态。希德很小心，仍然把自己作为倒卖来自其他人的病毒的载体；山姆是不能被污染的、必须和那位著名的山姆保持同步的独特容器。如果希德足够成功，他应该甚至能用自己的山姆培养新的病毒变体，然后在去采取另一位山姆的过程中感染他：这样他能卖出最及时的病毒，远在所有人之前。

　　“你总是病怏怏的。”山姆把他搂在怀里，这样希德的小床才不会显得过于拥挤，“我怀疑你的什么感染到我，所以我也才总在生病。”

　　“没关系。”希德说，“生病可以吃药。”他把山姆的药盒递给他。

　　认识快满三年，也是克隆体山姆出现在公众视线里即将满三年之际，希德的工作突遭瓶颈。“你什么意思？什么叫他身上提取不出病毒？”上司对他大吼大叫，“你看不出他得了重病？他在镜头前咳血，神情恍惚，颤颤巍巍走路都困难。结果你告诉我他没有生病？”这是实话，所有喜欢克隆山姆的粉丝心都快碎掉，随着他打的一个又一个寒颤露出怜爱的目光；可是从他取回的血样里来看，山姆确实没有生病。

　　“你怎么了？”他回家，看到他的山姆正在水池里洗一颗血糊糊的牙齿。

　　“这是我的牙齿。”山姆张开嘴，给希德看他空掉的那段牙床，还有嘴里残留的血迹。

　　公司垮台得过于迅速，相关人员的证词、泄漏的资料被伦理人权机构带走，封存起来，最后竟然没有人知道克隆人低活性、几乎失去再生能力的细胞只够活三年。出于说不清的理由，山姆也没把这件事告诉希德——直到现在。

　　“克隆根本无法做到完美。”他含着喉咙里渗出的血对希德说。

　　“你为什么不早说？”希德的表情很难说得上是空洞，也许他在其中暗藏某种情绪，山姆很难辨别。他把山姆从地上扶起来，带着他往外走。

　　“你要领我去你的诊所吗？”山姆问他，“我不觉得这能医治。再说了，你哪次治好过我？”

　　躺到X光射线床上时，山姆就快要用肢体抗议了，如果他还有力气的话。但希德三两下就把他摁在平台上，于是山姆只剩下用喋喋不休来烦他这一个途径。“我不觉得我哪里骨折需要照这个。”他说，希德没有理会他。“你看，克隆人必死无疑。”他以宣布神谕的口吻说，“大家都有时限，克隆人的不过短些。你是医生，要是想我，大可偷偷再克隆一个。你有办法藏我这么久，一定有办法藏个新的山姆。”

　　“激活的山姆被送回地球，没激活的就要被销毁。探索外太空的过程小心翼翼，我不是第一个死于地外的人类，因为没有人曾在大气层外牺牲。”他任由希德把他牢牢捆在射线台上，这其实并无必要，山姆没有想从他身边走开，“从两方面来说，死去的所有山姆都不是我；山姆也并没有死去，他和他的女儿好端端地住在某间宅子里。人道决定好好对待生成自我意识的克隆体，同时决定还没激活的那些不过是堆需要处理的血肉，价值甚至比不上他们培养的可食用的名人肉排——你到底要做什么？我现在感觉有些奇怪了。”

　　“克隆的你不是你。”希德让他全身上下都过完一道射线，“就像克隆的你不是山姆，克隆的你也就不会是你了。”他过来把山姆从射线床上解开。

　　良久山姆才找到自己的声音。“我真感动。”他说，“所以你到底是在……”

　　“让你跨过限制，让你永远活着。”希德回答，“这需要极度精准的计算，真幸运，我刚好熟悉这些医疗器材。”

　　山姆的背上开始冒冷汗，他觉得希德的脸从来没这么苍白鬼魅。“你或许药吃得太多，有些糊涂了。”他提醒，“没有人能够永生，人都会死，还记得吗？”

　　“没有人——”希德靠近他，手掌抚上山姆的腹腔，“但你的癌细胞会。”他隔着衣物轻柔地触碰山姆的皮肤，但山姆感觉就像是锋利的手术刀在他周身游走。“你的癌细胞会继续活着，活得比另外那位山姆要久，活得比原本的山姆要久，活得比我要久，活得比任何人都要久。”

　　“你的一部分会永远活下去，直到成为新宇宙纪元的神。”


End file.
